Fájl:GTA 5 - Minden random esemény
Leírás Grand Theft Auto V - All Random Events These are all the random events (and their locations), minus the ATM Robberies, & Gruppe Sechs Security Vans. Leave a comment with your favorite one. Mine is probably the Hitchhiker Events, and also the Prisoner Lift 2, and Gang Intimidation. Watch them to see why. You only need to complete 14 of the Random Events in order for it to count towards 100% Completion (checklist). I purposely didn't label the Random Events in the video, so as to not spoil what happens. For those searching for a specific event, I have included a timeline below. I didn't include the Security Van, ATM Robberies, or Shops You Can Rob, because those are not as unique as these shown in the video. As for triggering the Random Events, as it says, they are random. Not only that, but I believe the time of day matters (and possibly the direction of approach), and some Events are limited to certain characters. It also helps to let some time pass before they start showing up (usually after a mission or going to sleep to advance time). The Rewards for the Random Events are usually cash, or increases in certain abilities. 0:00 - Abandoned Vehicle 1 1:18 - Abandoned Vehicle 2 3:26 - Arrests 1 4:34 - Arrests 2 6:05 - Bike Thief City 1 7:29 - Bike Thief City 2 9:06 - Border Patrol 1 11:32 - Border Patrol 2 13:43 - Border Patrol 3 16:02 - Burial 21:33 - Bus Tour 33:19 - Car Thief 1 34:54 - Car Thief 2 38:20 - Chase Thieves City 1 40:22 - Chase Thieves City 1 41:57 - Chase Thieves Country 1 43:26 - Chase Thieves Country 2 45:50 - Crash Rescue 49:29 - Construction Accident 51:03 - Countryside Gang Fight 53:57 - Countryside Robbery 55:55 - Deal Gone Wrong 1:01:27 - Domestic 1:05:13 - Drug Shootout 1:06:33 - Drunk Driver 1 1:10:32 - Drunk Driver 2 1:14:15 - Escape Paparazzi 1:20:50 - Gang Intimidation 1:23:05 - Getaway Driver 1:25:42 - Hitch Lift 1 1:29:54 - Hitch Lift 2 1:35:17 - Hitch Lift 3 1:41:49 - Hitch Lift 4 1:46:13 - Rogue Altruists 1:50:03 - Luring Girl Into Alley 1:51:33 - Mugging 1 1:52:32 - Mugging 2 1:53:22 - Mugging 3 1:54:48 - Prisoner Lift 1 1:58:14 - Prisoner Lift 2 2:00:14 - Shop Robbery 1 2:01:39 - Shop Robbery 2 2:04:08 - Simeon Yetarian - Michael 2:06:12 - Simeon Yetarian - Franklin 2:07:13 - Snatched 2:12:50 - Sports Bike Thief 2:14:14 - Stag Do Running Man 2:21:12 - Altruist Cult Shootout Show your support and 'LIKE' the video -- It helps a lot. GTA V · Playlist 1 of 2: http://goo.gl/08yHZh GTA V · Playlist 2 of 2: http://goo.gl/hQb5IG ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Click below to SUBSCRIBE! ◉ http://bit.ly/RxeIxM Channel: ◉ http://www.youtube.com/XCVii007r1 Twitter (@eksyGAMMA): ◉ http://twitter.com/eksyGAMMA ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Los Santos: a sprawling sun-soaked metropolis full of self-help gurus, starlets, and fading celebrities, once the envy of the Western world, now struggling to stay afloat in an era of economic uncertainty and cheap reality TV. Amidst the turmoil, three very different criminals plot their own chances of survival and success: Franklin, a former street gangster, now looking for real opportunities and serious money; Michael, a professional ex-con whose retirement is a lot less rosy than he hoped it would be; and Trevor, a violent maniac driven by the next big score. Running out of options, the crew risks everything in a series of daring and dangerous heists that could set them up for life. The biggest, most dynamic and most diverse open world ever created, Grand Theft Auto V blends storytelling and gameplay in new ways as players repeatedly jump in and out of the lives of the game's three lead characters, playing all sides of the game's interwoven story. Kategória:Videók